If it's not meant to be
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Mpreg, Slash, OOTP spoilers. Someone is sent down from paradise to help Harry through his depression and mourning, but when they grow closer than they're supposed to, will new problems arise? SBHP Dedicated to Orange (luv ya Joulez)
1. The deceased order

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A fic in the brewing for a while, just never really finished. Dedicated to Joulez, loyal reviewer, friend and orange flavoured chew toy.

* * *

"Ow! It burns!" Harry yelped as Madam Pomfrey rubbed some healing cream on his arm.

"That is the pain that comes with Qudditch Mr Potter!" She said and stalked away into her office, leaving a fuming Harry lying on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in paradise...

"I call this meeting of the order of phoenix to order! First, the register." Said a man as he unrolled a large parchment scroll.

"Sirius Black."

"Here."

"Edgar Bones."

"Here."

"Caradoc Dearborn."

The list went on, naming every deceased member of the Order of phoenix.

"So everyone's here! Now, onto business." He said and with a flick of his wand appeared a picture. It showed Harry walking out of the hospital wing by himself, looking very glum.

Sirius noticed a tear slide down his best friends face but James saw him staring and wiped it away before flashing Sirius a weak smile.

"As we see, our main focus is not happy." He said and flicked his wand, so the picture disappeared. "That's why, we have decided to elect one person to go down in a human form, to help him get over mourning and to train him up to defeat Voldermort." He said and every member looked up.

It was a rare opportunity to send the dead down to earth, because of the dangers of being found out about, in which case, they would be sent back immediately. And although the risk of that was pretty high, considering they were stuck there for anytime from 6 weeks to 2 years, anyone one of them would have died for it (had they not been already dead).

"The member selected to go down to earth for 1 year, as a 16 year old Hogwarts student is... Sirius Black."

* * *

Yes, this will be slash, it will be mpreg, it will be longer. Now please

REVIEW


	2. Goodbye paradise!

"Wh-what?" Sirius asked as everyone turned to stare at him.

"You're the one going down to earth for a year, Black," He said and Sirius nodded.

"Ok," Before promptly passing out.

* * *

"I can't do this, Prongs" Sirius as he sat with James watching through almost a bubble, as Harry sat alone in the common room, watching Hermione and Ron snuggle by the fire. James looked up at him in shock.

"Why not Padfoot? I'd give anything to be down there with Harry, Moony," At this, the bubble changed and Remus appeared, looking thinner and more pale than Sirius had ever seen him. He looked back to James, who was staring sadly at Remus, tears escaping his eyes. He wiped them away with his hand.

"But Prongs, you and Lily have been up here for 15 years, I feel like I'm stealing the opportunity, I mean, getting sent down already when I've only been here for a couple of months!" Sirius protested.

"They would never send me on something like this anyway. I was sent down before, but I botched. I was supposed to get you out of Azkaban in 3 months, but by the time I had located Peter and got him back from the Weasley's, my time was up. Though I have to admit, it did give him one hell of a scare to be turned back into human form, then have this strange man turn into his dead friend and disappear." James chuckled. "I haven't been sent down since." Sirius couldn't reply as someone coughed behind them.

"Black, it's time." A man with big ears and an oversized head said and Sirius stood up and followed him, James by his side. They entered a large building and Sirius looked around him at the people. Some were hugging and talking to their loved ones, who had obviously just died.

They were just passing a woman fighting off two men and trying to get to the portal back to earth when they made their way into a room with a door to the right, a rack of robes to the back and a stool with mirrors surrounding it. Lily was sitting on one of the spare chairs reading a magazine when a thin Latino woman with curly black hair came up to them.

"Please stand on the stool." She said in a deep voice, making Sirius jump. He quickly stood on the stool and she moved around him, waving her wand in all sorts of directions. He felt his body changing and looked down at his hands. He gasped as all the cuts, scars and wrinkles disappeared from them. He got even more of a shock as he looked up into the mirror at his 16-year-old pre-Azkaban body.

"He'll still recognize you." Said Lily, who didn't seem at all shocked. "Even if he doesn't, Remus will."

"Well, we're not taking any chances, behind the screen please." Said the deep voiced lady and Sirius followed her behind it.

When he came out, James almost died of laughter as he looked at his new 'feminized' best friend. He was wrapped in a white towel while the woman searched for robes for him. His long black hair fell down to his elbows and framed his face, setting off his dark gray eyes, which had remained the same. He saw James looking and covered his chest with his hand as well as pulling the towel even higher. His chest was now equipped with a pair of breasts, not overly large, but enough to get him attention from the male population.

"Lily! Please control your perverted husband he said in a higher voice then his old one and Lily laughed but covered James's eyes anyway. The woman handled Sirius a bundle of clothes and he went back behind the screen while she went back through the door to the right.

With some help from Lily, Sirius managed to get dressed properly. He came out dressed in a long red robe, his hair plaited and an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Come on." Said the man with the big ears and led them out the room to one of the portals back to earth. While the man prepared it, Sirius said his final good-byes to Lily and James.

"Take care of yourself, I'll see you soon, ok Padfoot?" James said as he hugged Sirius, who nodded and hugged back. As soon as James backed away, Lily took his place and also hugged Sirius tightly.

"Give this to Harry for me sometime." She said kissing his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I will Lily." He said and the man held out a bowl of sunshine yellow powder. Sirius took a handful and with one last smile, threw it around him and dissappeared.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, I love you all!

Just a note to lonlyheart : If it's oh so predictable, then don't read it, it's not going that way, so don't even try to guess if you can't do it properly.

Please review ppl! More reviews means sooner updates


End file.
